Do you love me?
by zonazahar
Summary: Drabbles de 500 mots sur Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

- Je n'ai plus envie de te voir.

Je ne développe pas plus. Elle ne le mérite pas. Ses yeux me dévisagent, ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, je me retourne pour quitter son appartement et c'est à ce moment qu'elle arrive enfin à parler.

- Comment ça tu ne veux plus me voir ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton de reproche mêlé à l'incompréhension. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir chez moi et me dire cela comme ça ? Je suis ton amie, tu sais que je suis là pour toi si cela ne va pas alors laisse moi t'aider à arranger ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment qui te donne envie de tirer un trait sur notre amitié.

- Tu n'es plus mon amie.

- Bien sûr que si…

- Tu ne t'es donc pas encore rendue compte que tu ne l'es plus.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On ne peut pas ne pas se rendre compte d'une telle chose… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses cela mais tu resteras toujours mon amie… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Ami, personne avec laquelle on est uni par l'amitié. Amitié, sentiment d'affection entre deux personnes, attachement, sympathie qu'une personne témoigne à une autre, lui dis-je en citant le dictionnaire. Tu vois ? Tu n'es plus mon amie parce que si cela serait le cas, rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines ne serait arrivé et on pourrait alors vraiment appliquer cette définition pour qualifier notre relation.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste entre nous ?… Rien n'a changé à ce que je sache.

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

- Savoir quoi ?

Elle est totalement désemparée, elle tente une approche mais je recule pour ne pas qu'elle m'atteigne. Elle le comprend et s'arrête donc un instant pour me lancer un regard interrogateur, elle attend visiblement que je lui réponde mais j'estime qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

- Tu finiras bien par trouver par toi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas triste que je ne fasse plus partie de ta vie, je sais que tu t'en seras remise demain matin à ton réveil, et tu ne t'en feras alors pas pour moi mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de quoi de préoccuper parce qu'à partir de l'instant où je franchirai cette porte et que je la fermerai entre nous deux, tout ira de nouveau bien pour moi, je pourrai enfin goûter de nouveau à la vie, à une vie heureuse, à une vie dans laquelle tu ne seras plus présente.

Elle met du temps à assimiler tout ce que je viens de dire et j'en profite pour m'échapper. Je me retourne pour de bon, j'attrape la poignée de la porte, je commence soudainement à me sentir légère et c'est alors qu'elle me demande :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elle a prit son arc, une flèche, l'a tendu dans ma direction et a visé mon cœur qu'elle a transpercée de part en part. La douleur s'empare brusquement de tout mon être mais je parviens malgré tout à rester droite et fière. Je tente en vain de faire tourner la poignée glissante de la porte, il n'y a pourtant rien de compliqué à cela mais sa question m'a glacée. Elle n'arrête pas de résonner dans ma tête…

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

J'avale ma salive et me demande quoi faire. Prendre le risque de me retourner pour lui faire face et croiser ses yeux qui ne transmettront pas forcément les émotions que je souhaite y voir ? Ou ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute cette porte et m'en aller sans lui adresser le moindre regard ? Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas à répondre à sa question car mon silence l'a déjà fait pour moi. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'il en est ? Va-t-elle me rejeter ou va-t-elle m'avouer que c'est réciproque ?

Non, je dois cesser de rêver. Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Il faut que je revienne sur terre, dans ce monde cruel où je ne pourrais jamais connaître le bonheur d'être avec elle car je n'ai jamais été faite pour elle. Il serait préférable que je m'en aille dès maintenant et que j'oublie toute cette histoire. Quand j'arrive enfin à me remettre de cette raideur qui s'était emparée de mon corps et à ouvrir la porte, je distingue des bruits de pas et je devine par sa respiration qui vient chatouiller ma nuque dégagée qu'elle se situe à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends le moment où ses mains toucheront ma peau mais il ne vient pas, je comprends alors qu'elle respecte la distance que je lui ai imposée tout à l'heure en reculant. Par faiblesse, je décide de la remercier pour ce geste en choisissant de ne plus partir lâchement et je lui laisse une chance.

La première chose que je tente de faire après m'être retournée est de déchiffrer son regard mais je n'y arrive pas tant il renferme un mélange de sentiments divers et variés. Comme elle ne prend pas la parole, je comprends qu'elle attend une fois de plus que je lui réponde alors qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

- Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Sa réponse ne pourrait être plus claire. Je fais alors un pas en arrière pour me retrouver sur le palier…

- Désolée, murmure-t-elle.

… et je referme la porte entre nous. Je n'éprouve aucune tristesse d'avoir perdu mon amie car cela fait déjà longtemps que c'est le cas. Maintenant qu'elle ne fait vraiment plus partie de ma vie, je parviens à sourire car aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ma vie, une vie moins triste et plus sereine.


End file.
